<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fatherhood by wolfboiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942069">Fatherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfboiii/pseuds/wolfboiii'>wolfboiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, michael is the fnaf 3 guard again, so basically..... dad springtrap., this is just a short dumb lil drabble thing lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfboiii/pseuds/wolfboiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael doesn't show up for work on time, his dad gets a bit... anxious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fatherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Midnight. That's when it always began. When Michael Afton would show up to work, ready for another six hour shift in animatronic purgatory. And, like any good father, William was always happy to greet him and begin their night of torment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Springtrap was slumped against a wall in the safe room when his silver eyes flickered to life. He stood slowly, stretching to ease his rusty joints into working condition. Sitting like that all day wasn't great for his servos, but what was there to do here? Nothing worth being awake for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was already anticipating tonight's "game", eager to get started. Tonight would be the night he would finally outsmart his son and get into the office. The one thing he needed was in there, and if he had to narrowly give his son a heart attack to get it, then he would. He pushed open the door to the safe room and stepped out, mindful to be as quiet as his clunky animatronic suit would let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he noticed that the security camera in the hall didn't seem to be on. He got closer to check it out, confused. Sure enough, it was hanging limp, the glowing red LED light not blinking as it should be. Why wouldn't it be on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael wasn't here yet? He was usually always right on time. Spring checked the adjacent rooms. Maybe that camera was just broken. But no, it appeared all the cameras were offline. With no audio lures to impede him, he walked straight to the office to check it out, and he got his confirmation. Mike was definitely not here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he would never admit it, he was starting to worry. What if Mike was in trouble? What if he'd been in a car crash on his way to work or gotten into a fight in the parking lot outside? Of course, as a dad, only the worst case scenarios were coming to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part was that he had no way to contact him. He had the office phone but obviously not his phone number. The windows were either boarded up or too dirty to see out of, so he couldn't check outside. And what if something </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened? No one would think to notify the decaying rabbit animatronic. No one else even knew he was alive, let alone that he was the new security guard's father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spring decided to try to not worry. It was probably something small anyway, right? That's what he had to convince himself of at any rate. So, he wandered around for a bit, fidgeting with the arcade machines and straightening some of the artifacts from the old building. Someone should really clean up in here, it was rather dirty. He was pulled out of his thinking when he heard the distinct beep of the entrance door being unlocked. And since he was close enough, he decided to go ahead and have a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his relief, it was Michael, looking like he'd just woken up. He didn't even notice when Spring crept up to the window. He just continued, with groggy movements, to put on his security outfit and move some trash off his desk so he could set his fountain soda down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're late."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike jumped out of his skin and glanced up to where his freakish zombie dad was peering in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here already??" Mike picked up the pace in getting his desk set up, knowing it wouldn't take long for Spring to get bored with conversation and start trying to get in. Spring didn't answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're an hour late," he repeated and tapped on the glass, pointing at the clock on the desk. "Did something happen?" Okay, now he was definitely sounding like a worried dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike huffed as he turned on his monitors and pulled up the security camera feed. "It's Daylight Savings Time today, dad. I just missed my alarm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spring seemed to relax a little. "Oh. Good. I was concerned that– er, no, I was, uh… just wondering." He backtracked to keep from sounding overbearing. It was odd, since he usually liked to taunt and hassle his son throughout the night. Maybe he did still have that paternal instinct after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever," Mike smirked with a snorted laugh, finding it a little amusing how the animatronic nightmare in front of him was still acting like his dad after all these years. He straightened his guard uniform. "Well, now that I'm here, you should go check out that room." He'd been bringing up the audio systems while they talked and now pressed a button on the screen. The distant sound of a child's laughter played and Spring glanced in the direction. "I heard there's a party going on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spring's animatronic protocol kicked in and he instinctively followed the noise, starting their little game for the night. Mike took a seat and stretched, pulling up his cameras as he watched Spring follow the noises around. He was already stressing a little, wondering if the company would ask him to work another hour tomorrow to make up for being late. If they did, he hoped he would be staying late rather than coming in early. Spring deactivated at 6, so it would be an easy last hour of his shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Oh well. If it happened, it happened. He figured at least one </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even just </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly  </span>
  </em>
  <span>"good" thing might have come from this. And it was that even after thirty years and a lot of bitterness, his dad would always be his dad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might have written this around father's day but i honestly cannot remember. i still just love the father/son dynamic between them so this is just a silly little story :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>